


For Benefits

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Kinktober Prompts for Maxvid [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom David, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, Lapdances, M/M, Top Max, Waxplay, sadistic Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: An AU where David is a predatory pedophile who chooses one or two kids per camp to prey upon. Max just happens to be perfectly willing to be the chosen one, for benefits.





	1. Hand Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober!

David took a deep, refreshing breath of natural forest night air and let it out. It was going to be a beautiful night. He loved his job. 

I mean, sure, the perks that came with this were more than enough even before he realized his way to the children was perfectly clear- camping, biking, amazing activities… but after he started taking one or two a year to his cabin, everything had been just splendid. 

He had been considering Harrison for about a week but now that the new camper had arrived, he had found the perfect fit. For one, Max was just his type. Cynical, tough kid. For two, judging on Max’s outward bashing of them, his parents probably didn’t care too much about what he said. Trouble makers were the best because no one ever believed them, so they never bothered to tell. And Max was ripe for the picking. 

Lining him up would be easy as well. All he had to do was go in his tent and… “Ma~ax.” 

“What do you want, Camp Man?” Max half-sighed, half growled. 

“I need you to come to the councillor’s cabin. Gwen just sighed off for the day and I need a handy camper to come sort something out for me.” He said cheerfully. Max glowered at him. 

“Do it yourself.” 

“There’s extra desert~” David teased. Max perked up. 

“You don’t say?” 

“Gwen didn’t eat hers. I was hoping after you helped me, you could finish it off.” This wasn’t strictly true. David had gotten an extra one, actually. But Max seemed to take the bait. 

“Yeah, sure.” Max said almost sweetly. David tried not to give too evil of a smile. He would never fall for it if David wasn’t being sweet enough. Max followed him back to the councillor’s cabin. “Okay, Camp Man, what do you need help with?” 

David locked the door silently and checked the already bolted window before answering. “It’s a surprise!” 

“Like the power of friendship?” Max groaned. 

“Yeah! Exactly like that! And just as invisible.” David said. He whipped off the T-shirt he wore as a scarf and started to tie it around Max’s head. Max sighed. 

“Okay, so… what’s with the blindfold then?” 

“It’s only invisible to other people, Max. To you I think it’ll be clear as day, so no peeking.” David prepared the rope with a tight knot, but he didn’t want to use it so soon, if at all. It always kind of ruined the effect. He set it on the bed near Max, then pushed Max down on the bed himself. “Perfect!” He said cheerfully. Then he unbuttoned Max’s pants. 

That made him go straight to red alert. Max whipped off the scarf and went to stand up, but not before David had his cock in his mouth. 

“What the FUCK!?” 

“‘Ongu-age, Mox.” David said, but his mouth was a bit full. 

“Are you eating my dick?!” 

David put his one finger on Max’s lips in response. His eyes strayed up to Max’s. Be quiet, they said, or I’ll be forced to gag you. 

Despite the surprise, Max was already hard in David’s mouth. As David sucked, he started to relax. “Wow. No wonder you like working here so much.” He noted, tone dry, as if he couldn’t care less what David did. 

He knew, of course, that Max cared. But he also knew there was a great possibility that Max might see this as a potential for power. Blackmail. Extra desserts, days out of activities, the privilege to stay up late, sneak out of camp- in short, to do whatever he wanted to do, and for David never to stop it. 

“Mmmm-hmmmm.” David hummed in agreement, mouth just barely full without being stuffed, and Max sucked in air between his teeth from the gentle vibration. David popped off and Max gasped. “And you look like you might like some extra privileges, Max.” 

“Well, that does sound nice… or I could tell everyone that you touched me and get sent home while you go to jail.” Max said with a smirk. 

“Yes, and I’m sure everyone will just believe you.” David said happily, stripping off his shirt. It couldn’t have sounded more sincere, but Max knew better. He was probably right, too. 

“Well, your word against mine…” He threatened, casual. David didn’t pause. He just grabbed the edge of Max’s hoodie. Max didn’t struggle as David lifted it off. He just put up his arms and let it happen. 

“Now, Max, we both know if you were going to do that you wouldn’t be sitting here anymore, don’t we? Instead, why don’t we talk about how much power you’re going to have at camp?” 

“Riiiiiighhhhhtttt.” Max said sarcastically. “I guess that depends on what you want.” 

“I don’t ask for much.” David said, pushing Max down on the bed gently with his very presence as he crawled on top of him. He left kisses on Max’s chest and neck, pulling off the yellow tee as well. “Just your hands and your attention.” 

“And my ass, I guess.” 

“No, no, I don’t want to hurt you, Max.” 

“And my mouth…” 

“Only for kisses.” David said joyfully. He planted one on Max’s nose. “What do you want, Max?” 

“Well, since you ask…. I want to be on top.” 

This request threw David for a loop at first. Then he recovered. “Really? Alright, sure. Let me just lay down.” He did so, and Max sat on top of him. He picked up the rope that had been laying on the bed. 

“And you’re not allowed to tie me up.” 

“That’s fine. It kind of ruins the whole thing.” 

“But I want to tie you up, Camp Man.” 

“Hmmmm…. I think I might like that. Let’s find out. It’s sure to be an adventure.” 

Max secured David to the bedpost and sat back to survey his work. “Hm. Yeah. I like it.” He said. 

“Is this your first time?” David asked a bit seductively, but also impressed. 

“Well, sure, but I do watch a lot of porn at home.” 

“That’s great.” David said in his best encouraging voice. Max was starting to wonder how he kept up this charade all the time. “Then you know we need some nice warm lubricant. It’s in the drawer there.” 

Max got it and poured some on his hands. 

“Not too cold, now. Ruins the mood. Heat it up…” Max rubbed his hands together. Playing with the lubricant was actually kind of fun. He smirked. 

“And now I stick my hand in your ass, right?” 

“Ah, no… just wrap them both around my maypole there…” 

“Did you just seriously say ‘maypole?’ Cause fuck that noise.” Max wiggled two fingers inside of David, who gasped. He did, however, wrap one hand around David’s cock. He gave a few experimental pumps. David writhed, nearly dislodging Max from his thighs, and tightened around Max’s fingers. “Wow, you like that.” 

David’s eyes settled on Max’s features. “If you lean forward a bit while doing it, I’ll give you a treat.” 

“Is it the joy of hard work?” 

“It’s a nipple suck.” David said patiently. 

Max shrugged and leaned forward. It was impossible to keep his fingers inside but he had to admit that the feeling of David’s tongue playing with his nipples was well worth it. At first he just licked and teased, but the harder Max pumped him the more he was rewarded with sucks and gentle nipping. Soon Max had completely forgotten about David’s cock and was rubbing himself off on his stomach as David teased him. When David stopped, Max groaned. 

“I didn’t say to stop.” He said. 

“Neither did I, Max.” David said. “Keep your end of the bargain and I’ll give you whatever little pleasures you want.” 

“Fine, but I get to fuck you.” Max said, pouring lube on his cock now. The coolness put a little damper on it, but as soon as he was rubbing himself he got the perk back. 

“That sounds nice.” David admitted. “I’ve never done that before.” 

Max pushed in in one go, nice and easy. He was small enough that he couldn’t reach David’s sweet spot, but it felt pretty good to Max, who threw his head back. It didn’t feel like much at all to David, but that was fine as soon as Max wrapped his little fingers around David’s member and began to let them slide over it. David groaned and moaned and pushed into the welcoming circles of Max’s hands and Max pushed harder and faster into David until he was cumming. There wasn’t any sperm but it was fun for David to watch. He was following soon after. 

Usually David’s marks were displeased with the feeling, but Max treated the cum like mud. As soon as it was on his fingers he was playing with the white juice, trailing it up and down David’s hard-on and smiling at the filth of it. He put both hands on David’s thighs and left white hand-prints there. Then he put his hands around David’s dick and tried to pump it for more. David writhed, overstimulated. “Ah, ah, ah, ah! Max don’t do that! It’s - oh my god, Max, stop it!” 

Max laughed out loud and pulled out. He settled himself over David and sat there, saying. “More of that thing.” David obliged, sucking on Max’s right nipple, then his left. He licked his chest and swirled his tongue around each nip, giving a little more every time. Max was getting hard again and rubbing himself against David’s bare chest. Eventually he shuddered and it was clear he’d come again. David smiled at his doped up countenance and swore it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Well, I’m starting to chafe from the rope. Maybe you could let me go?” 

“Where’s my desert?” 

“It’s in the drawer in Gwen’s room.” 

“Okay, I’ll let you go, but no camp activities tomorrow.” 

“Consider yourself excused.” 

Max untied him with a few pulls (he had clearly been paying attention to knot tying) and got dressed as if nothing had happened. 

“Max?” 

“Yeah?” Max said from the other room, where he was taking out a chocolate bar. 

“That was… lovely.” Max blushed at David’s fond face, then turned to go. 

“Go suck another dick, Camp Man.” He said, and off he went.


	2. Hog-Dogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot dogging for Kinktober. Some pure smut for you guys.

Max squeezed his tiny cock between the round, inviting cheeks before him and pushed. 

“Does it feel good?” David asked. 

The slide of the lube… the feeling of David’s hot red skin… it was amazing. “Mmmm… yeah.” Max mumbled, blushing a little. Then he got to work. 

David liked this more than Max being inside. If he was inside, he couldn’t reach the spots David knew he would love. But if he were bigger, he wouldn’t be so sensual to David. But this… this was heaven. The slide of a cock right over his sensitive hole. Every time Max pushed forward, it dipped and almost went in. Once or twice it breached him and David moaned. Each time Max replied with, “You like that, Camp Man?” His little voice was so intoxicating David felt like he would cum any second. 

They had been fucking once a week ever since David had taken Max back to his cabin two weeks ago. Anytime Gwen was gone, a mysterious emergency came up, and camp activities were canceled for the day as David dragged Max off to go fuck. His friends would stop looking for him in about thirty minutes, and of course they never went to find David. Why would he be with David, after all? 

He felt Max’s hands grip his ass cheeks and held himself back from the inevitable. Soon Max would do something irresistible and David would be lost to the climax. 

Sure enough, Max’s little grunts as he pushed were what made David take the plunge. He was cumming into the sheets in ecstasy as Max continued rubbing, completely untouched. Vaguely, he thought about the last time he’d been able to do that… it was…. a long time ago, he was sure. 

Max continued for some time, just enjoying the feeling and controlling himself. He was amazing at holding back. He clearly wanted to make it last, and when he was ready to finish, he positioned his cock to just breach when he leaned forward, and pushed. It was incredible. David’s breath caught. He was driving in just a bit, pulling all the way out, sliding down between David’s cheeks, and then tortuously entering again… and again… and again… Finally he spasmed and slumped down on top of David, sure signs that he had reached climax. 

David wrapped him in his arms and held him close for a while. Then Max got some water and sat up in bed drinking it. He set the glass down hard on the table, like a shot. “You were easy.” 

“Everything’s easy with you, Max. I love touching you everywhere. What should we do next?” 

“Pfft, are you sure you got enough energy to go again, Camp Man?” 

“I’m pretty sure you can get me hard again, Max.” David said cheerfully. 

Max rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Should I do a sexy dance?” 

“That would be lovely.” David said, putting his hands together. 

“No. It was a joke. I’m not doing a sexy dance for you.” 

“Pleeeasssseeee.” 

“No.” 

“Pretty pleeeeassssseeee?” 

“No. Fuck you. Lay down.” 

David laid down and Max motioned for him to lift his legs. David obeyed. He felt warm lubricant wetting the inside of his thighs. Then Max hugged both of his legs and pushed his cock through them, where it rubbed against David’s tightening balls and cock. He thrusted there for a minute, panting harder and harder, until he pushed David’s legs up and stuck his cock back between his cheeks. 

He slapped David’s ass and David yelped. He did it again. And again. Soon everything was a quick one two three. Max slapped one cheek, then pushed in, then pulled almost all the way out of the crack, then he hit him again. Occasionally Max bit David’s thigh or spit on him or called him a slut or a cock-lover. David moaned at all of it and got harder and harder for it. 

Max came first. Wishing he could slam his cock in at the last moment and cum jizz all up David’s hole, he shook and dry came. As he rode out his orgasm, he slapped David anywhere he could reach. On the ass, thighs, in the face, even pinching his nipples hard. He left bite marks on David’s inner thigh and right tit, and even slapped his ball sack a bit. That was when David came. Max squeezed his balls even harder until David was totally spent. Max leaned down and, before he even knew why, was licking up the sperm from his stomach and swallowing it. David moaned and threaded his hands through Max’s curly mess. 

“Damn I wish I could come inside.” Max said angrily. 

“Maybe next year, Max.” David replied, petting his hair until Max pulled away. “Maybe next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't count kudos so please review!


	3. Lap Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max plays innocent while squirming on David's lap as a request.

Max had come that night as he always did these days when Gwen was asleep, and rapped twice on the door, three seconds apart. Their code. The door opened and Max walked in like he owned the place. “I’ve got a busy day tomorrow so let’s wrap this up quick.” 

“Yes, we do!” David said. 

Max stared at him and David looked back for a minute, then his smile faltered. “OH, you don’t mean camp activit-” 

“No, David. No I fucking don’t.” 

“Language, Max.” 

“Seriously? We’re about to get off and you’re complaining that I said ‘fuck?’ Get real.” 

“Shhhhh!” David covered Max’s mouth and Max took his hands out of his pockets to push him back. 

“Okay, okay, quiet it is. Get on the bed.” 

David did so and pat his lap. Max smirked as he climbed on top. Just the way he liked it. 

“Alright, I’m going to put some music on now so Gwen won’t hear, and when you’re ready you just move to the beat.” 

“Wait, what? You want me to give you a lapdance?” 

David giggled nervously, as if he’d been caught. “Well…. You can just squirm a bit if you’d like.” 

“Pfft. Easy. But what’s in it for me?” 

“Well, what do you want for it, Max? I’ve got candy bars.” David said temptingly. 

“I thought candy bars attracted bears.” 

“Yes, and diabetics.” 

“You realize how stupid that sounds, right?” 

“But bears and diabetics can’t get into the counsellor’s cabin. No opposable thumbs.” David said wiggling his fingers in front of Max’s face. Max’s eyes nearly crossed, but he didn’t bother correcting this. 

He just said, “You know, I shouldn’t give you a lap dance based on stupidity alone.” 

“It’s not stupidity, Max… It’s innocence.” 

“I wasn’t really talking about me.” Max said dryly. 

David flipped a switch and the music began to play. Max’s first thought was How am I supposed to dance to this? It was old-fashioned ballroom music, definitely not for lap dances. “Since we’re playing innocent….” Max said, flashing his greens at David and blinked rapidly to look extra cute, “How about you do something for me, too?” David melted. “But you better pay up.” Max threatened. 

David nodded. “Whatever you want.” 

“I’ll just squirm a bit, and you look the other way tomorrow.” 

“What’s tomorrow?” 

“Never mind. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

Max put both arms around David’s neck and leaned his head in, resting it on David’s chest where he could hear his heart beat fluttering. He sighed as if relaxed and scooted up. David’s breath hitched and he squirmed a bit himself. Max wiggled his bottom as if he was getting comfortable and David’s heart skipped a few beats and sped up. Max rubbed a bit, getting hard himself, and dropped one arm down to rest on David’s chest, stroking playfully. “This is uncomfortable,” He fake complained in a high voice. David laid his head back on the headboard and breathed a sigh of bliss. 

Max wiggled to the left and right as if he was trying to find the best spot on David’s bony lap, brushing his own erection against David’s stomach a bit. He moaned and David followed the sound with his own. 

“David….” Max whispered manipulatively. David shivered for him, and Max could feel his arousal twitch under him. He shifted again and David bit his lip. “There’s something hard there, David…” Max complained. 

“Yes…. Max…” 

Max bounced a few times and David thrust upwards. Ouch. It kind of hurt, so Max stopped. He marvelled at how well he could turn David on with just a little innocent wiggling and groping (A few times, to “dispel” the weird harness below him, he reached his hands behind him and pet David’s arousal through his pants). He moved just so, and every time David was close to cumming Max was able to cool him off by switching up his tactics. 

After a while Max started to get bored and decided to finish him off. That was always kind of exciting. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his head drop. Then he started panting hard and heavy, letting David know he was feeling good. David moaned, and then let out a strangled scream when Max started using both legs to rub his ass over David’s hard-on. 

He moaned, thrust, and begged, and all within a minute Max felt the tell-tale wetness under him as David bit his lips and his eyes rolled back. “Ah…. Max….” He moaned. Max grinned to himself. He was still a little bit hard, but he was bored too, so Max hopped off and reached out his hand. 

Max cleared his throat. 

“Oh, but I thought you wanted me to-” 

“Candy bar. Now.” 

“Oh, very well. Third drawer, under my uniforms.” Max dug in there and opened a candy bar. He threw the litter on the floor and started to chew up the sweet desert. 

“Okay see you tomorrow, David. Or not. Well, you didn’t see me, anyway.” 

“Just don’t be too obvious this time, Max. Gwen saw me actively ignore the water balloons in Space Kid’s helmet thing you did, and she seemed pretty curious.” 

“Haha! Classic, right?” Max said. He closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


	4. Waxplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might have gotten a little out of control, but that didn’t mean Max had to admit to it. Well, sure, maybe he liked getting a little intimate with David and getting double the reward when David did whatever he wanted, but David didn’t have to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did, please remember to review or I don't know you want more!

This might have gotten a little out of control, but that didn’t mean Max had to admit to it. Well, sure, maybe he liked getting a little intimate with David and getting double the reward when David did whatever he wanted, but David didn’t have to know that. As far as he was concerned, everything Max did he did for freedom and reward. Not because he enjoyed or liked doing those things with David. It worked out for everybody, right? 

Until Max wanted to try something new and interesting and couldn’t broach the subject unless he admitted he wanted to do it, that is. So far everything they had done had been David’s idea, unless it gave Max some sort of power rush, like tying him up. 

Now it was up to Max to come up with an idea for tricking David into saying he wanted to, or to spin it as something dominating. Well, he guessed it was pretty dominating, but it wasn’t exactly the same thing as tying him up. It didn’t give the same amount of control, but it was the only thing Max could think about lately. 

Last year Max had run across some porn while actively searching for it, unsurprisingly. The stuff was way harder, though. He’d been looking for rope bunny, but since he didn’t know the term he just kept experimenting. Finally, fed-up, he just googled sadistic porn and all sorts had popped up. He’d clicked on one that it looked like the woman was tied up in, and finally gotten his fix. 

But what they were doing to her while she was tied up was even better. They had lit thousands of candles it seemed, all around her. As she hung suspended from the ceiling gagged and helpless, Max watched them pour hot wax on every exposed inch of her body. Stomach, arms, legs, toes, even her breasts and pussy got burned. Max bookmarked it and returned to that for days and days. Watching just a little further each day was enough to get him off for a few weeks. 

He imagined the twitch of David’s dick as he held in yelps of pain and Max poured scalding wax over him. It left him hard even after David had finished him twice every night. It occupied his mind in ways he hadn’t expected. 

They certainly had the rope and the candles for it, but if he told David he wanted to do that…. what if he just did it anyway? He’d be tied up after all… Max mused. 

Max loved to tie up David. It was something they did quiet often now, and David seemed really into it as well. He never said so, but he always came quickly unless Max secured his balls with another rope, and David had taught him so much with the ropes that Max had never known. 

Yes. David must like that. 

But what would a bunch of candles look like to David? Romantic, and like Max was trying way too hard. No, he had to have David in on this. 

The next time David went into town, Max ducked into the bookshop and went straight for the porn. Looking around and hoping no one would catch him, he grabbed some magazines. He peeked at the owner, but the guy was asleep in the chair he was lounging in. 

He took some time to look through different books and magazines before he found what he was looking for. Max checked the stickers. Hmmmmm. 

Without further ado, he ripped them off. There was no way the guy would let him buy this anyway. He snuck past the sensors and out of the door with his barcode-less magazines. 

He even managed to get back in the trunk without David realizing he was there. He flipped through the magazines while David listened to the farmers almanac, that lunatic. He cleared his mind of everything but the photos and even with the terrible background noise he was able to get off by letting his bulge rest on the floorboard in the trunk, where the vibrations of the road and the car could be felt. 

Oh, bliss. It wasn’t as good as David’s mouth, but it was something he liked, after all. Girls tied up and choked. Girls tied up and whipped. Girls tied up and burned. Even a nice subsection in both magazines where the women were the doms and were whipping the balls of poor suckers like David who got off on being in pain. Max felt so lucky when he found a picture of a guy being burned with wax down the chest. Wow. He imagined it was David and finally came. 

He laid low for a while after David parked to make sure no one was around. Then he dashed to the councillor’s cabin. David never locked the door anymore so Max just opened it and went in. He undid the bed covers and tucked the magazines in there, page opened to the dominated man with the wax down his chest. If David was smart he’d realize that Max put them there, but David wasn’t smart at all, so Max felt he might not. 

Then he joined everyone for dinner. Gwen scolded Max, but David said he hadn’t noticed that Max wasn’t at camp that day. 

“What? That’s like the third day. What, are you getting fooled by knitting again?” 

“I thought he was there, Gwen!” 

“He wasn’t! This little shit wasn’t there! I swear! Our life wasn’t hell enough!” 

“I distinctly remember having a hard time with Max today.” 

“Yeah, Gwen, I was there. How can you not remember?” 

Neil giggled, knowing that David never noticed when Max went missing, but unaware of why. He must sleep like a rock because Max snuck out of the tent nearly every night. 

Camp cooled down around nine o’clock and the campers were sent to bed. Then Max got up and headed to the councillor’s cabin. He was happy to see that David was reading the magazines when he came in. 

David blushed a little but didn’t hide them. “Hi, Max. You’ll never believe this but there were these really explicit magazines in my bed when I came in.” 

“Right… sure.” Max said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t have bought these. They’re full of adults!” 

Max tried not to let that one sink in. “So why are you looking at them?” 

“Just getting some ideas for you to try.” David said offhandedly. Max could see it was true. He wasn’t even hard. 

“Find anything good?” Max hoped up on the bed. 

“Hmmmm… well, I don’t want to scare you off.” 

“Yeah, like that’s possible.” 

“Some of this stuff is really, really hard. But you like adults. Why don’t you take a look and see if anything strikes you? There might be some knots you haven’t learned, too.” He said gleefully. 

“Just to be clear,” Max said, taking the magazines. “I’m the one tying you up.” 

“Just like always. I like the bottom position. Makes the size difference really obvious.” David said dreamily. 

“Rigiiiight…” Max said. “I don’t think we have most of this stuff.” 

David thumbed through the magazine that was still in his hand. “What about this?” He held up the wax picture. “You could burn me. We’ve got candles.” 

“Yeah that’s good.” Max said, pretending to think hard about it. 

“Not sure I like this position, though.” 

“Don’t worry, David, I’ve got a better one in mind. Lay on the bed with your feet up.” David followed instructions, undressing as well to make it easier. Max jumped up on the bed and threaded the rope through the two pulleys in the roof. David had used last Saturday to put them up and since then Max had been making good use of them. He had to use weights from the weight camp to pull David up, but the hard work was worth it. 

Max positioned David’s feet bent into a baby pose. He wrapped the rope around one foot and then the leg in such a way that David was secured in that pose, then did the other side. He tied his arms together in front of his chest up to the elbow, then tied them to his chest and around his back. All the while he was degrading David to keep the mood up, calling him a slut and a whore and whatever else struck his fancy. 

Then Max gagged him and used the weights to hoist him off the bed. Basically at the end David was facing up, his legs spread and his nipples exposed, but his arms tied down almost to his stomach. His dick, hard now from the punishment Max was dealing out, was totally free. Max surveyed his work and hopped down to check the candles he had lit before he got to work. They were burning nicely, and already there was quiet a bit of wax pooled in each one. Carefully, Max picked one up and climbed back onto the bed. 

“Now, what does a good whore like you say when I say ‘beg?’” 

“How much?” David guessed. Max wasn’t sure he was playing stupid, because he might just be that stupid, but it was a great moment for punishment either way. 

“Nope.” He said cruelly, and poured a few drops of candle wax on David’s exposed shoulder. 

“Ah!” David said, then sucked air through his teeth. 

“Try again.” Max said. 

“I forgot the question…” More wax, this time on his nipples. Max was fairly good at holding back, but he was already rock hard from just what he’d done. “Ah! Ah! Oh, that’s hot! Ah!” David tried to blow on the burning wax, but Max just poured some on his waist, out of reach. “Ah, ah, ah, ah! Hot, hot, hot! Ah!” 

The gag was helping, but David was getting a little loud. “Shhh! Don’t wake up Gwen. This would be pretty hard to explain.” 

“What, no, I’d just say you stripped me and tied me up. She’ll believe me if you back me up.” 

“I did strip you and tie you up, dumbass.” Max said, though it wasn’t entirely true. 

“See? Ouch! Ah, ah…. ah!!” 

“And that’s what happens when you argue with me.” Max said smugly, though he’d poured wax on David’s neck because he wanted to and it had nothing to do with anything David had said. 

“Ah, please, Max!” 

“I think you should call me ‘sir.’” Max said, and poured a new candle directly over David’s rock hard penis. It twitched just like Max had envisioned it and David held back a scream. 

“We should really do this when everyone at camp is gone.” He mouthed over the gag when he recovered. 

“We really should.” Max said with a wicked smile. “Sick day this weekend?”

David nodded, his eyes shut tight against the pain. 

Max just poured another candle over his cock. “‘Yes, sir.’” He corrected. 

“Yes sir! Yes sir!” David squealed. Max came untouched, falling to his knees on the bed. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodthat’ssogood.” He grabbed his cock, but it was a little too much pressure and he quickly let go. For a few minutes he sat there enjoying the ride while David recovered. 

Finally, David said, “Can I come down now, sir?” Max stood and let him down, taking off his pants and his underwear, then his hoodie and T-shirt. He was feeling so hot all of the sudden. He untied David’s arms and they both untied the rest of him. 

Max made a little job of peeling off the hardened wax and David winced through each one, finally removing his gag. “I like the sir thing.” He told Max. 

“Good, cause I’m sticking with it.” 

“The candles look nice. Can’t we let them burn themselves out?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Max said, secretly thinking that would be nice. He stole over to the cooler David had started keeping in there with sodas for Max, and grabbed some ice from it. Gently he touched each place that he had burned with the ice. David slowly relaxed. 

“Well, that was certainly interesting. I would say it’s not my favorite but you certainly enjoyed it.” 

“What do you mean, huh? What’s that mean?” 

“You came almost right away, Max. I’ve never seen you go that fast.” 

Max blushed. 

“Can I have your mouth a bit? Maybe with that piece of ice? I don’t want to come I just want to relax…” 

“Sure, whatever.” Max said with a sign. Then he popped the ice in his mouth and latched onto David’s penis with it inside. David relaxed until his head was on the pillow and his eyes were closed. He was going a bit flaccid. 

Max spit him out when the ice melted. “You don’t want to cum?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just glad you had a good time, Max.” 

“Oh, shut up.” He curled naked into David’s arms and David held him close. 

“You make me so happy, Max.” 

“Well don’t get used to it.” Max said. 

They both watched the candlelight flicker until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting another Maxvid and a Danvid for Kinktober, so watch out for them!


End file.
